


i was an island

by reallyraine



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, happy gays, implied/referenced PTSD, is nagito have braincells, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallyraine/pseuds/reallyraine
Summary: Nagito Komaeda was used to a feeling of uneasiness. It wasn’t unusual for someone as anxious as him. His thoughts often got the best of him, even after working through exercises in therapy.Nagito is still healing, but he knows he isn't alone.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	i was an island

**Author's Note:**

> title and headers are from i was an island by john-allison weiss.

**i was a rebel**

Nagito Komaeda was used to a feeling of uneasiness. It wasn’t unusual for someone as anxious as him. His thoughts often got the best of him, even after working through exercises in therapy. He knew what he was supposed to do to relax, but sometimes it just didn’t work. So he turned to the person he trusted most. Hajime. Hajime was so lovely. So filled with hope, of course Nagito had been drawn to him as soon as they met. And he was lucky enough to call him his boyfriend. 

**‘til you came to town**

They’d been together through a lot of things. The ghostly memories of what seemed like another life lead to them and the rest of their friends to an extensive course of therapy. Of course, most of his friends had found their own companions. They were a tight knit group. Some of them found companionship in their relationships, much like Nagito. Tsumiki and Mioda seemed remarkably happier, and they were just one of the relationships. Others found companionship in their friends, like Nanami with Hajime. Nagito turned from laying on his side in bed to his back. He held his hand out in front of his face, seeing the moonlight from the just barely uncovered window trickle through and onto his hand. He felt it shake, but dismissed the movement. It was weird, knowing he wasn’t in the Neo World program anymore. Sometimes he had episodes where he remembered what had happened. The pain he’d felt, and the heartache he’d hidden.

Nagito sighed, looking over to his sleeping boyfriend. He looked so at peace in his sleep, Nagito almost didn’t want to disturb him.

**you answered my cry in the dead of the night**

"Babe?” He whispered.

“Mmm?” Hajime responded drowsily, wrapping his arms around Nagito.

“Thinking about the program again. I can’t sleep,” Nagito admitted, closing his eyes and feeling his breaths sharpen.

“Oh,” Hajime brought him in closer. “It’s hard. For all of us. But you’re safe now, I’m here.”

“I love you,” Nagito said. Sometimes when he said that, he felt unworthy. He knew he had hurt Hajime before, and he never wanted it to happen again.

“I love you too,” His boyfriend kissed his head, and ruffled his cloudlike hair.

Every time Hajime said those words it gave Nagito butterflies all over again. He recalled the first time they’d said it, eating ice cream at a park. They had been out of the Neo World program for less than a month, and were still adjusting to their new normal. (But did they ever really stop adjusting? Nagito would keep that thought for another day, he decided.) Hajime had seemed quieter than usual that day. As per usual, Nagito believed it was because of something he had done. 

The memory brought a smile to his face, remembering how wonderful it had made him feel. It was the first time he had felt such genuine happiness, and the first time he felt his luckiness cycle was done.

**and told me that you had my back**

Nagito was free, he was safe, and he had nothing to worry about. Well, maybe he had to worry about the time. A faint glowing from an alarm clock read the time as 2:36 am. He closed his eyes again, and breathed. He made sure they were slow and focused just on sleep. He felt his worries drift away in addition to his consciousness. Nagito’s heart fluttered a final time before he settled into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> okay soooooo nagito finally has a healthy perception of himself and his worth (woooo yayyyy) also your honor they are boyfriends. ughhhhh i love komahina so much please. thank you to GalaxyOfMe for beta reading as per usuallll, you’re very helpful :) if you’d like to talk to me more about writing, you can find me on tumblr at raineywrites, and if you’d like to talk to me more specifically about komahina you can find me at reallyraine!


End file.
